Hope Rising
by Lina Marie
Summary: When Optimus left to hide the seed, the Autobots made a new life for themselves with the help of their human friends. Bumblebee sets out on his own, missing Sam and wanting the simplicity that he gave to him. He finds it in a young woman that bought him with her parents. But now she's in danger because of Galvatron and he will do anything to protect his personal rising hope.
1. Chapter 1

(OC POV)

"Am I getting a new car?" I said excitedly as I squirmed in the back seat of the Suburban that my Mom was driving this week, my dad laughing from the passenger seat as he twisted in his seat to glance at me with a secretive smile.

"I don't know, are you?" he murmured right as my mom pulled into a dealership that held brand new cars of all kinds in the lot, a squeal leaving me as I clapped and opened my window to look at them as we pulled up to the office.

"We thought that since you've been driving that old beat up corolla for two years now with no accidents or tickets, we'd get you a brand new car of your choosing as a reward." my mom said as she stopped at the front and winked at me over her shoulder before getting out smoothly, my father following her lead then opening my door and helping me out with dramatic movements.

"Let her do her thing." he said with a wink towards me as he led me around the back of the car and into the glass office, my mother greeting her boss with a smile and a kiss to the cheek as she straightened out his suit.

"This is my daughter. We're looking for a new car for her today." my mother said as she nodded at whatever co-workers passed by her on their way to their destination, her boss smiling warmly at me and patting my head before shaking my fathers hand with a nod.

"Well I'm grateful that you brought her here. We just got new shipments in, if you want to check them out. Family gets only the best." he said with a wink before leading us to the employee only section and walking us in past the guard, more employees back here waving to us in greeting as we made our way to the shop in the back.

"You do know how to treat your favorites." my mother said with a laugh as he led us into the massive hanger where all the new cars were, my eyes immediately spotting a flashy bright color in the back though my mom's boss got my attention. We walked through the rows of cars as he told us all about the important details and the features they had, the flashy bright color always staying in the back of my mind as I looked through the cars excitedly.

"And this right here is personally my favorite. The 2014 Chevy Camero. The black tail fin and black stripes match impeccably with the black rims and tinted windows, though we'll have to change it all to stock before we put it on the lot." the boss said as he pursed his lips in thought and stared at the Camero with a confused expression, my eyes widening as I realized that this was the car that I first saw when I walked into the warehouse.

"I want that one, the way it is." I said with a nod of finality as everybody turned to look at me with wide eyes at my sudden decision, my parents glancing at each other in confusion before shrugging and turning towards the boss.

"We'll take it."

(2 Hours Later)

"So how does it feel?" my dad said as he leaned into the driver's window as I started up the car with a bright smile on my lips, a squeal leaving me as I revved the engine and heard the throaty response as it growled to life easily.

"Ready to drive." I said as I set my hands on the wheel and caressed the soft leather that covered it with my thumbs, a laugh leaving my father as he reached in and ruffled my hair causing me to yelp in disgruntlement.

"Then have at it. We'll see you at home Princess." he said before pulling away from the window to take the keys from my mom and wink at her flirtatiously, his hand hitting her behind as he walked away making me cringe in disgust and rub my eyes furiously.

"Be safe!" my mother said as she leaned into the car and set a sloppy kiss on my cheek before following my dad, my hand rubbing off the lipstick as I rolled my eyes and smiled at them as they talked to themselves.

"Bye!" I yelled out through the window and watched as they waved goodbye to me and watched as I left the lot, my eyes studying the interior as I stopped at a traffic light that had just turned red after pulling out.

"Hey, what's this?" I murmured to myself as I saw a weird symbol in the middle of the steering wheel where the horn was, stroking it with my thumb thoughtfully before I shrugged and hit the gas when the light turned green.

"Yeah baby!" I yelled out as the wind came through the window and whipped my hair around smoothly, a smile in my face as I moved down the street quickly though within the speed limit.


	2. Chapter 2

(OC POV)

"Scrub a-dub-dub." I hummed to myself as I gently rubbed the sponge across the hood of my new car at the crack of dawn, my shorts and tank top quickly getting wet as I reached further back to get the crack where the window ended. The car shook for a moment when I cleaned out that crack getting my chest even more soaked, a frown coming to my brow as I felt it move underneath me causing me to immediately move away.

"What the hell?" I questioned myself quietly when I watched the car for a minute and it didn't move at all under my stare, my head shaking as I put it down to me just imagining it and grabbed the hose to rinse the car off.

"Amelia? It's time for breakfast!" I heard my mother call through the kitchen window right as I shut off the hose after getting all the soap off, a curse flying out of my mouth quietly as I snatched up the towel on the table a few feet away from me.

"Ok! I'll be right in!" I yelled back as I hurriedly dried off the shining yellow car so I could get inside before the food got cold, not noticing as the car shook again while I moved the soft fabric over it and got all the water off of it.

(Later That Day)

"I'll be back for dinner!" I yelled out as I walked out of the front door to meet my friends downtown for a girl-time lunch date, gathering my keys and unlocking my Camero before jumping in and throwing my bag to the back. Before I knew it I was pulling up in front of my best friends house and honking the horn obnoxiously, a frustrated yell coming from the house before she stomped out of it with a murderous look on her face.

"Hello gorgeous." I said with a cheery smile when she peered into the passenger side window that I rolled down for her, her eyes narrowed angrily before she huffed and flipped her hair over her shoulder for measure.

"Shut the fuck up and drive." she said as she yanked open the door and dropped into the seat before slamming it closed again, my eyes narrowed at the harsh treatment before a mischievous look crossed my face and I smiled.

"Ooo, I love that song!" I yelled out excitedly before reaching over and giving her a harsh dead leg with another bright smile, a yelp leaving her before she glared at me and rubbed her leg to try and make the pain go away somewhat.

"Drive!" she growled out as she clenched her teeth and adjusted the air conditioning to her liking as I drove, her mood relaxing somewhat as she now fiddled with the radio while talking on the phone with friends. We were going through an intersection with a green light when suddenly my car slammed on it's brakes, a semi honking as it blew past us inches from where my front bumper had screeched to a sudden stop. My eyes were wide at two things: one, I didn't slam on the brakes and two, I almost died.

"What an asshole!" my friend gasped out as she turned to watch the semi fly down the road as if nothing happened, my own eyes wide as I stepped on the gas to get out of the intersection and to the mall ahead of us.

"We could've died." I whispered when we finally parked after a few moments of tense silence inside the cab of the car, a hum leaving Jessie as she sifted through her purse to look for her lip gloss before pulling it out.

"But we didn't. Let's go!" she said with an excited smile as she jumped out of the car and adjusted her appearance to look right, my eyes zeroing in on the weird symbol that was on the middle of the steering wheel for a few moments.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed the symbol before grabbing my purse and getting out of the car hurriedly, locking it before yelling at Jessie to wait as I ran to catch up to her while she waited for me impatiently.

(A Few Hours Later)

"Ok, I'll see you later girls!" I yelled as I watched Jessie get in the car with the other girls as they went to another mall that was further, my eyes rolling with fondness before I got in the car and started it while kicking up the air conditioning. Pulling out my phone from my purse I looked through all my notifications in boredom momentarily, looking up when I heard the rev of a high pitched engine as a red car pulled up beside me and stopped. When they didn't pull away but stopped there I thought nothing of it and shrugged off the weird feeling, a scream leaving me when my car suddenly took off with screeching tires and a loud engine rev.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as we booked it out of the parking lot and I tumbled into the passenger seat harshly, my breath leaving me in gasps as I struggled to put my seatbelt on with all the turning and weaving.

"This is not real, this is not real, this is not re-ah!" I screamed out when we drove off the road and onto a dirt path to try and lose the car following us, a beeping coming from the stereo as the car bounced and dropped from the uneven terrain it was on.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, SHIT!" I gasped out when the red car rammed into the back bumper causing the car to go flying into the air, my seatbelt suddenly disappearing from around me before I wasn't even in the car at all anymore. Tucking myself into a ball I hoped the ground wasn't very far down and I would still be able to run, something grabbing me midair and holding me to a metal-like surface before my whole world shook. Sounds of gunfire and metal screeching was sounded as whatever I was in between was always moving, my stomach flipping as the urge to throw up whatever I ate at the mall became stronger by the second.

"Put me down!" I yelled out as I struggled to try and squirm my way out of whatever I was in at the moment quickly, the bile rising in my throat though it disappeared when I suddenly was dropping once again to the ground. Curling into a ball I landed and rolled a few feet before coming to a stop by hitting a boulder that was near, my back screaming out in protest before a groan left me and I uncurled myself to try and get myself up. When I realized it was quiet I looked up only to see two huge robots staring at me in slight confusion, the yellow one suddenly lunging at the red one and proceeding to tear him a new asshole quite efficiently.

"Oh god." I whispered before blackness swallowed me and I dropped to the ground lifelessly.

(An Hour Later)

A bright light shined behind my eyelids and cause my brain to start waking up after the fainting spell, my whole body throbbing in protest as I tried to remember exactly what happened to me earlier. Memories suddenly flooded through my overworked brain and I knew exactly what had happened, a small scream leaving me as I snapped to a sitting position painfully and my eyes opened in fright. The bright light disappeared and in front of me kneeled the yellow robot that was fighting the red one, its baby blue eyes large as it clicked and whirred before leaning a bit closer to me with a curious gaze.

"Whoa whoa whoa, back up!" I yelped out as I scrambled backwards in an attempt to get away from the huge robot in front of me, what sounded like strained laughter leaving the thing as it merely leaned back away from me slowly. Looking it over quickly I put two and two together and realized that the thing in front of me was my car, my eyes wide as I tried to think of a scenario where I could get away and call the police or my parents. Another quiet yelp left me when the robot dropped to its hands and knees in front of me suddenly, bringing its finger to its mouth in a shushing gesture as it shook its head and its gaze became pleading.

"What the hell are you...?" I whispered as I stayed where I was and studied the creature a little more closely to try and understand, said creature tilting its head somewhat and shifting a bit to sit in front of me in a very human position. It started beeping and clicking as it gestured wildly to the stars above and the world that was around us, my eyebrow rising in confusion though the sight was oddly endearing and I allowed it to continue. Throughout its speaking I managed to lean back against the boulder and cross my legs in front of me, studying the animated expressions that crossed the creatures face as it spoke its language smoothly.

"You do know I can't understand you right?" I murmured quietly an hour later as I crossed my arms over my chest and shivered from the breeze, what suspiciously sounded like a worried whine leaving it as it leaned forward and held out its hand. Looking between its hand and its expectant expression I figured out what it probably wanted, my eyebrows rising incredulously as I struggled to understand why exactly it wanted me in its hand. The alien seemed to frown for a moment before his expression became light again as it looked at me, steam slowly rising from the metal that it was covered in as it reached out its hand towards me further. I realized that it probably knew I was cold and was offering me some warmth from the breeze, my eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion though I cautiously climbed into its deliciously warm hands.

"You're warm." I murmured softly when I brought me to its chest that was also quiet warm while a deep hum left its body, the sound gently vibrating my own and causing my tense muscles to become like jelly as I relaxed. My eyes started drooping as I became sleepy and before I knew it I had fallen asleep on the bright yellow chest of an alien robot that turned into my new car.


	3. AN

Dear Readers,

I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in…well, forever lol I've been working two jobs and taking night classes and my muse has decided to disappear from the wrath of my exhaustion lol I will try my hardest to come up with something for you guys to read, just bear with me (Did I spell bear right? Lmao) and I'll get something out soon

Love, Lina


End file.
